


Cold Day in The Sun

by Anonim



Series: Maldrisa Drabbles [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hot Chocolate, Mentions of rest of the team, winter crime scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim/pseuds/Anonim
Summary: It's a cold day for Edrisa to be stuck working on a crime scene. Nothing a hot beverage can't fix.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka
Series: Maldrisa Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544266
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Cold Day in The Sun

She’d spent most of the past hour or so outside in the snow, examining a body that was almost frozen rigid. Despite having dressed for the weather, she was still cold, especially her hands, which were only protected from the weather by thin latex gloves.

Detective Arroyo’s team had arrived not too long before and had already discussed the case with her. While they were mostly done with the scene, she still had a few things to take care of, and kept sending envious glances towards them as they prepared to leave.

A bit later, as she wrapped up, she was surprised to see Bright standing at the other side of the police cordon with two lidded paper cups in his gloved hands, raising one of them towards her when she got closer.

‘You seemed cold,’ he provided, no doubt noticing the surprised yet confused look on Edrisa’s face. She reached for the cup. ‘Careful, it’s hot.’ He tried to manoeuvre the cup so that he could hand it off to her in a way that allowed her to grab it near the lid where it wasn’t quite so hot. Still, their fingers were practically interlocked as she got a hold of the cup, and she beamed up at him.

‘Wow! Thanks! You’re the best.’

Bright just smiled.

‘We should get going,’ he said. ‘I told the others I’d only be a few minutes. They’re probably expecting the worst by now.’

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom is starved of Maldrisa content, and I'll feed it singlehandedly if I have to. Be on a lookout for more Maldrisa drabbles from yours truly, I've got a few ready ;).


End file.
